


Oneshot | Entanglement (AU: Secret Agent)

by Strawberrymarshmallowstories



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrymarshmallowstories/pseuds/Strawberrymarshmallowstories
Summary: Just get that contract - that’s all it was supposed to be. How the hell did you get into this mess again?





	Oneshot | Entanglement (AU: Secret Agent)

 

~

 

'Stop!'

With your nostrils flaring you turned around, having felt the aim before spotting the pointed gun. At you, nevertheless. Blood blazing hot in your veins, an echo of a curse in your head because you _knew_ \- you'd been too cocky.

Your training had your fingertips tingling, but you fought against the itch for yours - not yet. This man was a no-one, a simple guard on his post, probably with tiny padding feet waiting at home. He had the eyes of one.

If there was something going on, he wasn't involved in it.

'I-I'm so sorry, just looking for the bathroom.' Eyes wide and a quiver in your lips, as if you'd never seen a gun before. _Psh, if he only knew._

A naive young woman in her early twenties - that's what you’d been styled to portray. An eye-candy belonging on a millionaire’s arm, a trophy-wife with enough brand names to kaleidoscope your vision. But you weren't complaining, unless _just because_.

 A job was a job. And jobs needed to get done.

And well, wearing apartment-expensive dresses was only one of the many pros. _Thank god_ they didn't expect it back in one piece.

The guard swallowed, his hesitation sweet as saccharin on the tip of your tongue. That was your cue.

You slid the magnetic entry pass under the thin material on your back, covering the manoeuvre with a clumsy fall to your knees. It'd bruise, but that mattered little.

'Eek -- I'm so so sorry,' you slurred, leaning forward on all fours as if trying to get up. But his hand remained on the radio. _Almost..._

His lips pressed into a thin line, eyes darting to your framed décolletage. Of instinct, and you suppressed a smirk tingling in your cheeks. Of course he'd want to save the damsel in distress.

They always did.

He took a couple steps closer, first one slow and hesitant, but then his hand fell off the radio. Certainty set into the lines of his frame. And when he reached out, you let your portrayed image shatter before his eyes in satisfaction.

With a smirk your fingers snapped around his wrist. A quick twist to his back. A strong kick to his knees. That’d teach him a lesson he’d never forget.

And he fell with a thud.

Element of surprise never failed you either.

You might've played with him, but today the ticking seconds were as expensive as your dress. So before he could do as much as groan, you knocked him out cold. Some would've called you a softie, but you called them reckless and stupid.

Taking risks wasn't your cup of tea. With an enemy double your size, you’d rather not waste your energy.

'You could've helped me you know,' you hissed, hands pulling at a rope strapped to your thigh. You knew it’d come in handy.

A figure stepped into vision. Your eyebrows furrowed, the sight strange without his trademark mop of brown hair. Now his dyed jet-black hair could’ve had anyone gasping for air, the soft waves framing his forehead and every angled curve on his face.

You drew in a sharp breath. You’d never seen him like _this._

Not with the smoothest black silk flowing over his skin, his usual ripped jeans swapped for tailored trousers to frame his silhouette. Not with dark eyes that sparkled with stars of the midnight, ones you’d never see in the middle of a city. Its flickers contagious, inviting you to step closer - one any woman would’ve appreciated, and definitely accepted.

His every move and every glance held a purpose. His gait one of smooth masculine elegance. It was a magnetic pull, fierce and undeniably sexy, one that tugged deep and low in your belly.

But you knew he was an actor as much as hundred other things. He'd trained you in advanced tactics class and had drilled all the mental manipulation techniques into your subconscious mind. Until you breathed it through your soul. This was his favourite game.

And you knew that. But when those midnight-eyes landed on you, everything was as if forgotten. A mastery of arts of some sorts, one of his special intoxicating blend.

That’s how good he was, in getting under your skin. Emotions against logic, a string of hope for something magical - a thin thread so easily broken.

You knew how he did it, at least in theory. His character creation was an art on its own, his creations complex and multi-faceted. Ones formed and honed into perfection until he wore it as second skin.

Today he'd chosen power, a hum of it running through his veins. And if you’d been close enough to trace the flecks in his eyes, you would’ve got lost in its power.

You'd long realised he had a way of pulling people in. He was also willing to wait for his prey. Careful, slow, until it was too late. All while he stood with hands in his pockets, as if he had all the time in the world.

That's why he got paid the big bucks, his success rate constant at 96%. Even though he officially specialised in strategic planning and stayed out of missions, his value too great for frontline risks. No surprise there when his every plan layout was a masterpiece of layers upon layers, ones that took days to form and hours to remember.

He never made it easy. He made it work.

But because he was just _that good_ , some clients accepted nothing but the best. Only few knew of his fishing skills backed with talent. For intel, that is. Those clients threw mind-boggling amounts around as if petty cash for ice cream, checks with enough zeros to feed a whole country and clothe the other half of it.

A simple retrieval like today's was way below his skills. Not intriguing enough, not compensated enough, but someone had to do it. And today that someone was you.

Quick and easy money.

'Nice moves babe.' His eyes gleamed as they slid over your curve-hugging dress, his coal-black contacts covering his true honey browns. Adding to the temptation he was playing with. Now they were dark as if something burned at the backs of his eyes. It was those stars again, now flickering embers pulling you in like a moth to a flame.

Scoffing, you jerked at the ropes to secure another knot. 'I thought this was a solo.'

'Last minute security amendments. And I thought you liked my company?' He replied with a tilt of his head, one that made him seem feline. His tone of smooth chocolate, as if it explained everything. _It explained nothing,_ words you’d one day feed down his throat.

You bit into your tongue, this was not the time.

But he must've seen it, taken it as an invitation as his voice acquired a rough edge. 'So-, into ropes huh? I like that.’

'Shut it,' you snapped back, pulling your dress back down. With Hoseok in one of his more playful characters, you felt naked with your exposed knife-equipped thighs. Not that he’d never seen it before. But this wasn’t Hoseok. His current character would enjoy clash of knives and a little blood.

And with his fleeting glance, you couldn’t help but wonder how delicious of a bite he’d be.

A last glance at your captive. 'So now you’re babysitting?'

Hoseok chose silence that sent a ripple of unease flickering up your spine. If he was there, that meant the stakes had changed, even if he never confirmed it.

What an infuriating man. Making you itch for your sharpest blades.

' _Babe_ , I know what I’m doing,' you cooed with underlying spite. One eerily satisfying. He glanced up from his desk, a perfect eyebrow arched in question.

 _It was a shame, really,_ you thought as you pulled out a photo album from the bookshelf, snapping it open. Even though the CEO often appeared in media for being a good husband and a father, his wrong business choices had made some enemies. And now he had to pay.

The prized contract had been tucked behind his family photo. Of smiling faces, of innocent big eyes of three toddlers at the forefront. All who didn’t know what was coming.

You sighed. This had been his last chance.

'See? I told you I’ve got it, why are you here a-?'

_CLANK- CLANK- CLANK._

You both froze on the spot, eyes snapping to the doorknob. Your stomach clenched. Hoseok sent a direction signal towards the emergency staircase.

You sent back - _Seven minutes._

Seven minutes to get out.

But as if conspired, the fire alarm went blasting off above your heads. Ears ringing, an ominous warning jolted through your spine. _Impossible._ You’d made sure to disable it, had triple-checked it, had installed backup locks to ensure it stayed that way.

Someone must've messed with it.

But if that was the case, then...

A door slammed somewhere on the upper floors - flashes of black suits, the staircase vibrating under thumping feet.

A row of silent curses escaped your lips. Quick look at Hoseok ahead of you, his nod curt as he reached for his gun. But just as your fingers grazed yours, a shot broke through the alarm.

That shot sent you crashing to the floor.

You willed your right leg to move while blinking back tears, and pushed yourself at the wall. A couple more shots rippled through air, Hoseok with a gun pointed upwards. Another shot.

A deep breath in as you looked down at the blood welling in the wound.. _Think. You've got this._

You didn't fail. You couldn't fail.

A pair of coal black depths appeared in your blurred vision. But it was the stern lines on Hoseok’s face that worried you. The unspoken words he hadn't said.

He was there, whether the ambush had been expected or not. You hadn’t seen him for months, as the missions you got assigned to were so different from his. Which meant the prospects must’ve had changed.

But still he’d said nothing, choosing silence instead of words. Why the secrecy?

But you also saw the million thoughts running through his head, although deciphering would’ve been an impossible task. His mind never stopped. All while his hands moved as if on its own, to wrap his silk scarf around your leg.

Precautions had been set in place to conceal identities, but the world had many great hackers that took pleasure in digging the net upside down and rip it apart. All for money. And money gave you access to many impossible things, as you'd found out.

Another shot through the air, hitting the ground before you. You shoved the contract at Hoseok’s chest and sent him a quick hand signal. Telling him to go.

It had to be a success. As long as the contract got out of this building, you'd figure it out on the go. You’d drop into the staff stairway parallel to this. It'd be difficult if you bumped into anyone bu--

Hoseok’s hand covered yours, his grasp gentle but firm. You looked up. A shake of his head and by the time you realised his intentions, he’d leaned down and lifted you over his shoulder. So you watched the doorway flashing by, the grey tiled floor replaced with soft burgundy carpet - he’d entered the hotel floors.

A couple more steps and a quick unlocking click.

The lights flickered on. A distinct hotel room scent that smelled of nothing at all - as if all notes had been pulled out from air, leaving dry oxygen scratching at your throat.

'Why are you bleeding so much?' Hoseok’s muscles tightened under you as he placed you on your feet. The seconds still ticking through silence, he headed straight over to the windows.

You glanced down. The measly silk scarf around your leg now a red mop, the distinct tang of iron nauseating, even stronger in a room where nothing could cover it.

'Well, sorry for getting shot.' You snapped, your shaky hands reaching under your dress to pull out a phone. A quick message. _Send._

‘Bitter and complicated as always,’ Hoseok noted.

‘Wouldn’t wish to disappoint,’ you muttered as you limped over, careful not to brush against anything, especially the white bed covers. You glanced out. 'Really, sawdust? Max must really be pissed off.'

‘It was you who started it. And you’ll be alright _Princess_.’

You scoffed. You really hated sawdust, everyone did - it was messy, ruined anything you wore and was impossible to get out of your hair. Most your trainee sessions back in the day took place in a room you hated the most, the one with sawdusted floors.

Now you avoided the place at all costs.

His hand touched your back, the heat searing through to your skin. Assurance of a sort you’d never accept from anyone else, despite the constant bickering. With his help you propped yourself up on the windowsill.

It took time with your wounded leg, but then you were ready.

A quick inhale, and you jumped.

You tried to roll over but your leg was only a hindrance as it twisted at landing. Head falling back in a silent cry at the pain that shot through your limbs, causing flashes of white at the backs of your eyes as it blurred out.

You only felt the van dipping under Hoseok’s weight, and it sped off.

The wailing wind drowned out any noise, only leaving the heart pounding in your ears, with the low machine growl vibrating through your spine. A faint shout at the background - whose, you couldn't tell. Not when your your ears whistled, hot tears filling your eyes at each bump in the road.

But then warm fingertips on your neck. Your throat tightened.

'I'll be fine,' you exhaled between short breaths, eyes clenched shut, the frigid air pinching your nose and cheeks. 'Hurts like a bitch though.'

Hoseok’s hand touched your forehead, then continued to brush off loose sawdust stuck to your face. An act so gentle that would’ve freaked you out, but you knew what he was doing - he was acting as an anchor. 'We're there in five, stay with me.'

Something wet touched your nose. Your eyes fluttered open.

 _Snow_. Big fat snowflakes rushing by the speeding van. Innocence easily tainted by bloodied red. An image flash of warm blood seeping into cold white snow. Was it a forecast?

Your teeth chattered, breaths hot puffs of white in icy air. Another bump on the road that shot from your leg to your spine. A shaky groan through your clenched teeth as you gripped at Hoseok’s arm.

'Stay awake, listen to me.' Hoseok's voice a strict command, but one you barely heard. Not when your eyes felt as if dusted with the finest sand, lulling you to give in. It would’ve been so easy.

_Just for a second..._

You heard Hoseok swear through the quieting fog as the snowflakes melted against your skin. Until the flakes themselves turned into rain, drumming against your skin.

You heard him shift. 'Oh, to hell with it, I'm not enjoying this.'

You opened your lips to snap something back, the passionate woman in you willing you to live. But you couldn’t. Even your eyes had as if glued shut, heavier than ever before.

You couldn’t hold on any longer.

But then heat against your chest got a silent gasp out of you. Hands came to cradle your head, knees firmly pressing against the sides of your hips. His every touch was as if a gateway for tingles to spread out. As if little fireflies had erupted all over your skin.

And the raindrops became a constant pitter-patter all around you.

His heartbeat against yours, his nose brushing against your neck. Your body stopped shivering. Another anchor point. One to focus on. One you accepted.

Wet hair tickled against your ear, hot breath against sensitive skin on your neck. And you allowed yourself to indulge, only for a moment.

If he ever asked, you'd deny it.

~

 

Hoseok hauled you off the second the van stopped, crossing the distance with his steps as wet sloshes on the ground. You tried to get a glimpse but the rain had no mercy, its drops sharp against your eyelids, splashing against any exposed skin it could reach.

But then a creak of a door and all sounds disappeared into a vacuum. The sudden silence was heavy, almost deafening as if a blanked had been laid over your ears. But warm air brushed against your legs, windows rattled somewhere farther away, a quiet whistle of a teapot ready for pouring. _Peppermint mixed with--_

You knew that scent. Of lemongrass and orange peels.

'And here I wondered which one’d kill the other first.' An amused accusation, one so distinctly of Jin's humour. You'd never mistake his voice for someone else's, his laugh a melody that rivalled birds chirping in Spring. A little strange at times, but that was his charm the same.

Hoseok didn’t seem to mind. ‘She got shot on her own.' A cool statement. One that would’ve had you unseath your knife, had the situation allowed. But what came out was an indistinct mumble, one that went ignored.

'And you had nothing to do with it?' Jin applauded as he approached to take a quick look, then gesturing at the ward doors further back.

'Clear shot, no bullet,' Hoseok said as he placed you on a bed. One you could've called your second home.

A contemplating hum filled the air, two pairs of hands shifting you on the bed. Then bright light flashed behind your closed eyelids and you winced.

A tug at the handkerchief around your leg.

You drew in a sharp breath, fingers digging into the sides of the bed.

You could feel the blood dribbling down your leg. It'd stain the snow-white sheets. _Dejavu_. White against red, blood-red rubies falling on white cotton, melting into the delicate threads.

Something cool brushed against your leg and your eyelids fluttered. Metal. Jin was cutting off the last of the stockings you wore, most of it already ripped. Your eyes fell on Hoseok, on his bloodied chest. Even from black silk you could see it, the scent nauseating in the air. You tried to mumble something - what, you weren't sure.

But your eyelids were heavy. _Too heavy._

A warm hand on your head, a barked order not to die.

And everything split into black.

 

 ~


End file.
